Lion's Roar
by Emeraldbuttercup
Summary: "Maleficent's right hand was stroking her shoulder rhythmically, her fingernails grazing her skin. She shivered despite the warm spring weather. Diaval was beginning to piece things together. Her sorrow, her self-imposed isolation, and her eyes. Those eyes were slowly killing him. They were a sweet poison flooding his veins."


He watched her from a distance, his dark eyes glinting beneath his bangs.

Maleficent remained oblivious to his gaze, sitting with her knees drawn to her chest and her back against a broken ebony column. She sat among the jagged ruins of her castle, facing a sheer cliff edge in front of her. Below her stretched the Moors, the colored light of dancing faeries shining in the dying light. Maleficent's continued to stare listlessly head, the echoes of a waterfall and the cry of a phoenix filling the twilight air.

Diaval continued to watch, his eyes wandering away from her mournful face.

Maleficent's right hand was stroking her shoulder rhythmically, her fingernails grazing her skin. She shivered despite the warm spring weather.

Maybe he would approach her.

Diaval sighed, leaning back against the trunk of the tree he now hid in. His fingers grasped the rough bark, sweet sap sticking to his hands. Distress clutched as his heart as he glanced through the branches at his Mistress's solitary figure. Though he had not been human for long, Diaval was beginning to piece things together. Her sorrow, her self-imposed isolation, and her eyes.

Those eyes were slowly killing him, like a sweet poison flooding his veins. Looking into to those iridescent eyes, Diaval could feel every beat of his heart radiating through his entire being. He would become dizzy with emotions, the sorrow, the longing to take away her pain, and the protectiveness, growling in his chest. He had never experienced anything like this before. The first time he had, he thought he would surely die on the spot, so overwhelming were they. It was like a blind man seeing for the first time.

Instead he had promised her his life-long servitude. If that's what she needed, he would do it. The protectiveness resounding inside of him never ceased.

It grew stronger. A roaring lion hidden in a raven.

How curious.

"I know you're there."

Diaval almost fell out of the tree.

Maleficent hadn't turned, but continued to stare unseeingly ahead. Her hand trembled on her shoulder momentarily before she hastily clasped her hands together.

"I wasn't-"

"I was wondering how long you'd stay there." Maleficent spoke, her face portraying none of her inner emotion. "You've been there quite a while."

"Yes." Diaval agreed tensely.

"Why?"

"Thinking, I suppose. It's bloody useful." Diaval said delicately, the corners of his lips twitching upwards in a sad smile.

"So you have questions." She said hollowly. It wasn't a question. Diaval started, his fingers gripping a branch tightly.

"…yes." He said cautiously. Maleficent sighed, her horns glimmering in the dusky light.

"Very well. You may ask, as it is clear you will not leave until your curiosity is satisfied."

"I- I'm not sure." Diaval stuttered nervously, the scars at his temple burning. His eyes kept on her still form unwaveringly.

"What harm is there to ask?" Maleficent replied, her shoulders shrugging. Her luminous green eyes found his, and a lump formed in his throat.

"Who- which man, I mean," Diaval grimaced. "I meant to say, your wings. You had them once, didn't you? I know you did, even if you never said it out loud. I can see it in your eyes when you stare up into the sky. I know it too. And the way you seem unsteady on your feet sometimes. And your shoulder. It aches constantly. You're hurting inside and out. And even if you try lying to me, I know a man took them from you. That's why you don't trust me. I- I think I remind you of him, at least a little. That's why you'll never let me close, why you avoid me whenever possible. He did this to you. Who is he?"

Maleficent was silent. Diaval swallowed, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Leave." Her voice was choked. Diaval's heart plummeted. He hadn't meant to upset her. She was sad, and it was all his fault…

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Leave me alone!" Maleficent yelled, refusing to look up at him. Diaval's eyes widened. His mistress had never raised her voice to him before. It was getting worse by the second. Guilt overcame him as he stared hopelessly at her quivering form. His lips parted as he watched in disbelief.

"My lady," He whispered.

"Into a raven." Maleficent ordered, her voice cracking.

The world tilted and grew, his body cool and as fluid as water. And then he was in his original form, his talons biting into the tree bark. With a swirl of his wings he took flight, gliding down to Maleficent.

Her cheeks were wet with tears.

He wanted to wipe every one away.

But he knew that she wouldn't let him. She wouldn't allow him to get close, physically or mentally. He supposed he understood, but it still hurt him nonetheless. He soared up into the sky, knowing from experience that Maleficent would have isolation when she wanted it.

"Diaval." He turned in mid-flight, his wings buffeting the winds as he turned to look at her crouched figure.

"Stephan." She said, her voice regaining some of its former strength. She stared Diaval intensely, her eyes glowing radiantly through the descending darkness.

"His name is Stephan."

The lion inside his chest roared.

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
